transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
In The Playground Of The Gods
Summary: Alpha Q finally reveals himself to the Autobots and Decepticons trapped in his domain. Great Plain A gigantic expanse, stretching far in all directions. The ground is covered in rocks and dirt, though there is no sign that it has ever been disturbed. The sound of wind whistles through the air, though there is no motion. The cries of strange birds are heard, but there is nothing visible in the sky, which also stretches far. The tips of the trees of a forest can be seen far to the east, whilst to the west is a range of mountains. Everywhere else seems to lead simply to... mist. Markdown sighs as he leans up against the Statue of Liberty, occasionally chucking rocks off into the distance to pass the time. "Geeze. This isn't like being stranded on another planet. Nobody can come to get us because they can't even reach us!" Blueshift meanwhile is hammering together tree trunks that he has dragged from the forest into some sort of makeshift... pile. "Pah, pathetic Autobot! When my mightly battle fortress is complete, then you shall suffer!" Frenzy sits up suddenly, screaming. "I had this awfull dream I was stuck in another universe with the Auto-dweebs!" He looks around, finding his dream all too real. "Awhh for primus sake.." The red & black casseticon stands up and wanders over to Blueshift, taking in the strange surroundings. "What ya buildin there Blueshift?" Redshift has lost track of just how long he has been wandering the bizzare world on this side of the singularity. He is dusty, with dirt starting to stick to his typically spotless exterior... He plods along, conserving his Energon and ammunition... He keeps his rifle in hand, occasionally raising it to view the horizon through it's magnifying scope. There.. off in the distance... is that /Blueshift/? The company of his blue brother would be better than wandering the dimension/planet/nightmare alone. He begins to approach, cautiously, in case it's some sort of mirage or decepticon. Blueshift glares down at Frenzy. "Its a battle fortress, can't you even tell that!" he snaps. "Look" he says, pointing at a twig that is pointing from the top. "There is the radar system. And this..." he points at a bunch of rocks "this is the recharge bay. I will rule this world from here and destroy all the Autobots forever!" Then he starts, as he gets an eyefull of Redshift. "Ah no, this place really is the Pit, isn't it?" Markdown snorts derisively at Blueshift, "Oh, I bet that'll work REAL well against that shadow guy. You know he could just float around it, right? Bah." He stares up at the Statue of Liberty. "Sheesh. If only you weren't buried in the ground, we could use you for shelter... although... it doesn't really seem to rain, much, around here." He frowns. "Damn, this place doesn't make any sense!" The Singularity pluses for a moment. Michael watches the bars on his sensor readings in his HUD spike as he says, "What the hell is is doing?" For an instant, the energy that is pulses outward suddenly collapses in on itself for a moment reversing its pull. Debris around Michael is picked up, slowly at first, then bigger things are drawn in. The Unity's feet plant itself but soon enough, Michael is pulled off his feet. Screaming, he goes spinning around and around before he hits a tree trunk that's been ripped out of the ground, turned sideways and caught between two other trees. The Unity flies over and between the trees but quickly grabs a hold of the horizontal trunk. Michael screams out, "For god sakes....how do ya stop it!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tree trunk snaps and Michael is thrown end over end into the singularity. Just as sudden as it begins, the singularity goes dormant. The other realm, or wherever this place is. From above in the sky two large flashes light up a bit of the sky. In the first flash the exo-less Briar flails and screams as he falls. The second flash soon after reveals a dust covered Unity. Michael hits the ground with a bone jarring smack as does his exo-suit nearby. Wearily, Michael pulls himself up and says, "What the hell...?" while picking bits of grass, twigs, and dirt from his flight suit's armored bits. Frenzy looks up at Blueshift, and after hearing his explanations, walks away. "Geez, I think he got his transistors crossed on the way over" Blueshift gives a snerk at Frenzy and starts to storm off in the opposite direction. Then he pauses, as Frenzy is now in front of him. "Dammit Frenzy!" he shouts. "Stop breaking the laws of physics!" Markdown squints as he notices two flashes up in the sky. Squinting harder, he observes something falling down from them. Grunting as he stands up, Markdown grumbles, "You know, in a situation like this, I almost wish I *did* turn into an eco-car. Driving over there's gonna take a bit of energon, but... I gotta check it out." He twists around and collapses into his Hummer mode, driving off for the crash site. Frenzy throws up his arms. "Stop being crazy then Looney blue!" "Yes, it is. You must be a vision sent here to punish me for all eternity." Redshift replies in a flat tone. He glances around at the makeshift, wooden structure. "... Then again, only the /real/ Blueshift would build a 'battle fortress' out of sticks. So if I'm the real me, and you're the real you, then this must all be real, right?" Redshift sits down on a rock, indicated as the 'recharge bay'. He begins to brush some of the dust from his legs, but keeps his rifle close, just in case. "So just where ARE we, anyway? Has anyone tried actually /leaving/?" "HEY!" Blueshift shakes his fist at Redshift. "That's my recharge bay! Get out of it! And of course I've tried leaving, there's nothing outside this place but whiteness. Its a pacifists dream. Nothing. Nothing at all!" And... at that moment there is a sudden grinding sound as from the sky appears what looks to be a large cylindrical object, as big as a skyscraper, slowly rotating and lowering itself Michael Briar rubs the back of his neck as he winces. "Damn..." he grumbles and looks up wondering just how far he fell. It felt like forever. He looks over at the Unity and walks over to it. "Well, at least you're here buddy. Just, where's here?" he says, more to himself than the Unity. Only crazy people would think it'd talk back to him. He hasn't noticed anyone coming up towards him so he's not too worried at the moment. He hits a hidden switch on the Unity opening its front plates. Looking inside he checks out the interal screens and other bits to make sure they survived the 'crash'. Frenzy notices Redshift approaching, and sidesteps Blueshift, walking up to him. "Your brother has gone bye-bye!" He twirls his finger in a circle next to his head to illustrate his point. "Well, have you tried flying /up/? What happens if you try to get to orbit?" Redshift asks, ignororing Frenzy for the time being... just as the mysterious cylinder mysteriously appears, rotating mysteriously. "Great, now what? Is this new?" He asks, snatching up his rifle. Looks like he might need it. Markdown's tires chew up the ground loudly as he slows to a halt near Michael Briar. Reverting to robot mode, he walks up to him and says, "Uh, hey, there, Mr. Briar. i see that thing got you, too. Well, the Autobots and I have kinda clustered around near the Statue of Liberty." He hooks a thumb over his shoulder, pointing out the way. "If you want, you can drive inside me and I'll carry your exo-suit on top. You'll save energy this way, and, well, since we don't know of any way to generate more while we're in here..." Frenzy turns to look at what Red shift's lookin at and then whips his gun out, shooting at the cylinder. "What the hell is it now!?!?" Michael Briar blinks and looks surprised, "Markdown? Where is here? What the heck is going on?" Though Michael isn't about to complain, he just wants a few answers. He slips into his exo-suit and powers it up. "Thanks..." as he climbs up top of the hummer and lightly taps with a knuckle, "...let's go." "Of course I've tried flying, I'm the best flier!" Blueshift snaps. "There's just white and... that... thing..." He stares upwards as whatever it is carries on descending. "Quick, to battle stations!" He leaps back into his little wooden fort, a few logs falling apart as he hits them, and waves a stick menacingly How did Fireflight end up in this mist, and what exactly is it? It somehow doesn't seem like quite the same stuff that usually hides buildings and mountains and such from him on Earth - but it probably could do the same. With that thought, the F-4 banks hard, slipping sideways and losing altitude - oh, look, there's the ground, and something down over there... the Aerialbot's landing is a hard one, sending him end over end as he transforms, ending up nearly flat on his back looking up into the featureless white sky. Markdown changes back to Hummer mode, the weight pressing him down somewhat as the exo-suit climbs on top of his roof. Amazingly, however, the Hummer is still capable of supporting and driving off with the heavy suit on top of it. "Well, I meant you could drive inside of me while your suit--ah, nevermind." He slowly begins to make his way back over to the Statue of Liberty. "Anyway, I have no idea what his place is. My guess is that shadow guy, or whoever he works for, is responsible for dumping us here. Beyond that, I'm just as confused as you are." He passes by the Decepticons' Fortress of Doom on his way. "Eh, don't mind them too much. They don't seem to be interested in trying to kill us. Probably trying to conserve energon, just like we are." Redshift shakes his head and sighs. "You're useless Blue, I'm taking over." He says, dodging a falling log. He glances at Frenzy. "You're a cassette, do you have any long distance communication gear?" He asks in a business-like tone. He brings up his wrist communicator, and sends out a messege over several radio bands common to Cybertronian communications. <<>> Blueshift does not look happy at having been ousted as leader of the Decepticon forces and scowls at Redshift. "Nnn, where's Astrotrain when you need to kick someone out of him?" he moans, forgetting for the moment the fact that Redshift can easily fly in space. He returns to manning his stupid stick outpost. Meanwhile, a slight distance away from everyone, the gigantic cylindrical object slowly touches down, throwing up plumes of dust everywhere Frenzy turns back to Redshift and folds his arms. "Not anything long range, I left that all with your momma!" The evil little casseteicon chuckles and walks away. Michael Briar chuckles, "Just in case Markdown. Out in the field, I don't like getting out of my suit unless I have to. Too many close calls without an exo-suit between me and a laser rifle." He listens to the radio crackle and says, "What do you say Markdown? I say we could at least see what he has to spill." Markdown slows and turns around gradually, owing to the extra weight burdening him. "Alright. General. Or Private. Or... whatever you are right now." He reapproaches the Decepticons Fortress of Doom, his horn giving a deep, loud "WOONNNNK" noise. "Okay, Decepticons, we heard your message! What's your proposal?..." Michael Briar grumbles, "Just Private....or Michael will do. Whichever you want." He jumps off the Hummer and lands lightly. "I hope you have some ideas about our situation?" The small casseteicon is startled by Markdown's honkin and spins around to point his small gun at him. "And just what do you want Auto-jerk? Oh, and you brought a little friend with ya, how cute." He smirks evilly and then lowers his gun. Redshift has his rifle in hand, but he doesn't raise it to take aim at the approaching autobot vehicle. The outpost of sticks isn't exactly a defensable, or durable, base, but serves as a meeting place well enough. Redshit takes a few short steps forward to meet Markdown. "The proposal? I don't try to kill you until we get back to Earth." He gestures towards the skyscraper-sized 'citadel' that has joined them in this bizzarro world. "We stick together, and check out that... thing... And assess whether it's a threat, or possibly a way HOME." Redshift keeps his face neutral and his tone business-like, with no hint of his usual smirk or animoity towards the Autobot and the human. There isn't much to see from where Fireflight has landed, aside from that cylinder thing. It looks a lot bigger from down here. Beautiful, too, though those shiny surfaces would be even more so if there were some sort of proper starlight wherever this is... Fireflight shakes his head, jolted out of his comtemplation by the crackle of Decepticons on the comm and a distant, barely audible WOONNNNK. Looking back and forth between the shining citadel and the direction of the horn a few times, the Aerialbot finally decides to head towards the noise, getting his weapon ready as he walks. "Be still Frenzy!" Blueshift rumbles as he looks down at the human. "That is one of the most evil humans alive, who has an arm full of satan's ninnies, or so intelligence tells me! We must smite him now! Or send him into that big odd thing." He points at the gigantic landed cylinder Frenzy looks back and forth between Michael and Redshift. "Really? Well hell yeah then! I ain't scared a nuthin!" "Agreed," Markdown rumbles. "You don't try to kill us and we don't try to kill you. And if you happen to killed by somebody else, oh well." The Hummer's wheels rub the rock together with a crunching noise as he turns himself to face the citadel. "So you wanna check that thing out, huh? Well, alright. Beats waiting here til we all go into stasis-lock." Michael Briar gives an odd look behind his faceplate and laughs at Blueshift, "Satan's ninnies huh? Well, if so, you'd better smite me or send me into the big odd thing then." He turns and says, "Well, best get this over with then." He pulls his rail rifle off from his back and rests it in his hands, "Who's being a sissyboy and staying outside?" "Good, Frenzy, then you will be the first of us to venture inside the structure." Redshift says, with a short glance to the small cassetteformer. While Redshift is definatly not the first Decepticon to go looking for help from the Autobots, he is stuck with two less-than-useful Decepticons. He turns back to Markdown. "It's a deal." He replies to the Autobot, and looks back at Blueshift and Frenzy. "Let's move out 'Cons! Keep your optics and audials open." Redshift begins trudging towards the mysterious structure, weapon in hand. Hey, there's Michael Briar's suit with one of the 'bots Fireflight has seen around the base a few times - and with a couple of Decepticons. Fireflight stops a moment to check the settings on his weapon before picking up his pace and transmitting ahead on one of the common Autobot frequencies, <> Frenzy sternly objects to this, not having realized he was going first. "Hell Yeah!..heh..wait a nanometer!" He trails off after redshift. Citadel The inside of the citadel looks like something out of the Wizard of Oz. Full of crystals and jewelery, a walkway enters up into a huge auditorium, with what looks like a throne on one side. The ceiling is impossibly high, and a mesh of wires can be seen, just out of sight. This is a place to show off, not live in, for there is no comfort in this beauty. Blueshift hangs about beside the door, staring at Frenzy. "Yeah, uh, what Redshift said Frenzy. Go on, be a hero, there can't be much dangerous in there. I guess..." Frenzy looks around and whistles. "Geez, if we could get this thing back to Galvatron, there'd be extra energon in it for us for sure!" All the while holding his gun with the barrel in his other hand. Markdown transforms near the entrance, peering inside with a deep frown. "Ah, good luck, little buddy!" he calls out to Frenzy as the blue--er, wait, red!--tape marches inside. Michael Briar follows with the cons. Sure, let them go in first. That's always a good idea. Michael still keeps his rifle in his hands and moves with next to Markdown sweeping the rifle back and forth. He's just inside the door and snorts, "Little buddy? Bait is more like it." Frenzy yells at Blueshift from inside. "I ain't no hero Blueshorts, but I'm sure a lot tougher then you ya chosnian chicken!" Redshift keeps his rifle in hand, and makes a mental check of his ammunition, energon supply, and system status. He glances around the structure, taking in as much detail and information as he possibly can. "Impressive... Very 'showy', but don't see any defenses. No one's got any fancy sensors?" He asks, looking at Markdown and Briar's exosuit. He nudges Frenzy with the barrel of his rifle. "Go on in, Frenzy." Redshift says. He wait a few clicks, in case the tape get's vaporized or disintergrated or anything. He cautiously enters behind Frenzy, a myriad of weapons at the ready. "Well I ain't dead!" Blueshift yells back. "Are you dead yet?" Slowly he starts to follow Redshift and Frenzy into the building, looking around. "It seems... kinda empty. But it will do, for my new Fortress of Doom..." Frenzy shimmies and sneaks along the inner wall of the structure, keeping his gun ready and his optics keen. Scanning around, he doesn't detect a damn thing. "I don't see a damn thing in here Redshift, not even a marvinian mouse!" Suddenly, in front of Frenzy, there is a squeak. And a marvinian mouse scuttles slowly towards him Markdown shrugs at Redshift. "Nope, no fancy sensors. Give you a good deal on a radar detector, though. Eh heh." He tries to manage a grin, but it quickly fades under the crushing weight of the bizarre, grim situation they're in. Michael Briar hurms, "Not very doomy..." He takes a few more steps inside switching over to night vision in case he needs it. "Not picking anything up either." he says, "Could this have been teleported in from someplace other than earth I wonder?" Fireflight finally catches up with the others at the entrance. "Hey there," he gets a glimpse of the interior as a couple of the Decepticons go in, and gapes. "Wow..." He takes a couple of steps inside, apparently trying to look everywhere at once and paying no apparent particular attention to the others. Frenzy screams and jumps into Redshifts arms. As it becomes clear the place is empty, Blueshift marches strongly into the room, and then he too sees the mouse and screams, leaping into Frenzy's arms. "OH PRIMUS WHAT THE HECK?" Michael Briar laughs, "So much for decepticon warriors..." and for more enjoyment, his black box is recording this! "If you two are done having your special moment, let's move this along." Redshift glances around the structure, but pays little heed to the mouse. "Did you happen to bring that radar detector with you?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm. "So this doesn't look to be from Earth, or Cybertron, or any planet I've visited." Redshift cautiously steps deeper into the room, optics lit up with laser-light, just in case. "See any exits? Or any macinery, other than those wires or cables up above?" Markdown blinks as Fireflight arrives from out of nowhere. "Woah! It got you, too, Fireflight? Careful as you step in there! We don't know..." He sighs as the Aerialbot trundles in. "Ok, I guess I'll just follow you." Sighing, he replies to Redshift, "Ha! But no, not that it would do us a damn bit of good. Unless there's an evil highway patrolman in here." Frenzy drops down and looks back clueless at Redshift. "Radar a whatsis?" Michael Briar sighs and says, "Ok...I've got 3 days of emergency rations in my survival pack. I can make that go maybe 6." At this point, he's checking out all his options. He follows Fireflight and Markdown as he goes over his supplies in his head, which isn't much. He can't eat beam cannons and rail slugs. Blueshift stares up into the centre of the room, and quickly takes to the air. "What's the point of looking for an exit if its just going to lead us outside?" he snipes as he heads further upwards into the wires, that are strung like a spiders web. "I mean I... urk!" And then he vanishes into the ceiling, and there is no noise... ...until suddenly there is a clanking, ratchetting noise, and from the ceiling descends an armoured quintesson-like figure, holding an unconscious Blueshift in one huge metallic claw. "Greetings" it booms, as it sets itself down on the throne. Alpha Q has arrived. Alpha Q What is this strange creature that stands before you? It has the basic elements of Quintesson physiology: a large body suspended off of the ground, with tentacles for limbs. That, however, is where the similarities end. The body, instead of an ovoid shape with multiple faces on it, looks like some sort of monster, with six mandibles on its abdomen and a blaster on the back. The head appears to be the maw of some ravenous creature, replete with multiple fangs, and inside THAT head, within the mouth, a smaller, sinister face peers out hatefully. There is little colour here, it is all encased in a heavy armour, even the faces, looking more like a multiple headed knight than anything living. Its limbs are equally horrifying. Two arms, which split at the elbow into two smaller arms, brandish wicked claws. And instead of a beam of light to support the torso, an almost serpentine tail extends from the main body down into a intestine-like pile of tentacles. Some of these tentacles appear to emerge from the pile, sporting a variety of horrible-looking implements of pain and dismemberment. Redshift makes a sidelong glance at Fireflight, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. A pity they're all in this mess, otherwise he could be ripping the Aerialbot's wings off again. Redshift is distracted from that pleasant thought by Blueshift's disseaperance, and the arrivla of a Quintesson-like figure. Redsihft's rifle snaps up, but he doesn't fire. Frenzy raises his rifle at the Quint. "Geez, I should known, another Quintipants!" He sneers at the alien and clutches his rifle close while aiming it. Michael Briar blinks and says, "Oh shit..." while he lifts his rail rifle to an aiming position pointing it at the quint, "...put down the con!" Michael pauses just for a second since that sounded 'really' odd for Mikey to say just now. "...or not. Um...hi." he finally says, "Mind telling us who you are and what this place is?" "What? Oh, all right." Fireflight tears his gaze away from the ceiling to look back at Markdown, then notices who the other Autobot is talking to. "Oh, you." Looking at Redshift, "Not unless I transform and..." As the Aerialbot speaks, Blueshift does just that, only to get caught by - "What *is* that?" Fireflight may not like Redshift, but both their weapons snap up in the same direction. Markdown's finger points shakily up at Alpha Q. He's no coward, but the sight of this horrible thing shakes his resolve considerably. "Uh... guh... guh... Mr. Briar, you might not have time to eat those supplies!" Feeling threatened, he whips out his laser pistol and aims at the abominable Quintesson, for all the good it will do. "Yeah... I recognize you. I saw that statue on the news. That was your doing, wasn't it?" The strange armoured creature throws the limp Blueshift to one side as it gazes at each of the newcomers one at a time. "I am the one known as Alpha Q!" it emits, the metallic heads shifting around, visible in the gap through the mouth. "I have brought you to this land of lost hopes and dreams. I am your master, now and forever, you will worship me as your god!" Frenzy rushes over to and kneels down next to blueshift. He's no medic, but does the best he can, then turns the gun back up at Alpha Q. "Look lemon head, we've only heard this speech a few millions times. You ain't our god..and even if you were..you're DAMN ugly!" Frenzy stays kneeled beside blueshift, too small to drag him to safety. Michael Briar says, "Sorry, I'm not too much into the worshiping of alien gods, thanks. So if you don't mind, put us all back where you found us." He hits the safety unlock on his weapons showing green on all of them listed on his HUD. "You 'really' don't want to find out what happens if you say no." Redshift stares down the sights of his rifle at the beast/quintesson/whatever, but then lowers his weapon, and takes a more open, relaxed posture. This thing /did/ just eat Blueshift for breakfast, so it would probaly make short work of Redshift if he tried a direct attack. "Frenzy, show a little respect! This is /alpha Q/ you're talking to." He says, and looks into Alpha Q's face-within-a-face. "I'm really not so good at worshipping, you know. Is there anything else we could do? An exchange of services, perhaps?" "Wow, this place really is weird." Fireflight glances briefly toward the little Decepticon, "I agree with you completely." He quickly returns his gaze to that Quint-looking thing his gun has remained pointed at. Markdown gets his groove back, the fear leaving his voice as he replies with, "Hell no. We've had to deal with Dark Gods before, see. One of 'em has his head orbiting around Cybertron. So I think you should..." He peers over at Redshift, and eyes him suspiciously. But he's not sure if he should call him out for betraying the group just yet until he has a better idea of what the 'con is up to. Alpha Q gives a low chuckle at Michael Briar's words. "You have the taint of my brothers about you, you weak flesh creature. This is between me and my heritage. I see one understands." The wires on the ceiling leading to his huge metallic body start to creak again, and he moves towards Redshift, faces switching round quickly. "Your race shall be divided. Half shall stay here, trapped in these phantom lands, to take my place so that I may finally leave this accursed realm. The rest will be my army, and sweep into the universe, spreading my law to all" Frenzy looks at Redshift as if his circuits have rusted. "Are you defective, that ugly five faced trash flushing low down dirty devion dog sorry excuse for a floating garbage can just shot your brother!" He then sneers back at Alpha Q. "We're already divided in half," Redshift replies, trying ot keep cool under the gaze of the Quintesson-like Alpha Q. Redshift gestures to his Decepticon emblem on his chest. "The Decepticons are warriors, through and through. They would make an excellent army, I assure you." He shoots a quick look at Frenzy, optics flickering threateningly,before looking back to Alpha Q. "But why leave half behind, when you could have ALL of us for your army?" Markdown decides he's not taking part in the charade, and waggles his laser pistol at the monstrous Quintesson threateningly. "I don't think so. You aren't trapping anybody anywhere. I like my home dimension, or whatever, and I want to go back there! I got deals to make and jobs to create! So press your little magic buttons or whatever and make it happen! Or I'll..." He stops himself. Or he'll what? What could he do to that thing? Michael Briar hurms and kinda latches onto Redshift's idea, assuming he's not just falling into step behind Alpha Q and leading us all into our doom. "Weak I maybe, but I can still fight for you. I'm not above the highest bidder. At least not anymore. You want me to fight for you, then take me back to earth." He gives a short bow, "I shall do what I can for you Alpha Q." He attaches his rail rifle to the back maglock and waits. Fireflight looks suspiciously at the Decepticon bragging about their 'excellent army' but remains silent as Markdown and Michael speak, looking back and forth between the others as if uncertain of what to do - but he doesn't lower or redirect his weapon, aside from a brief vague twitch in Redshift's direction. Alpha Q rears up on his tail end, taking in the crowd. "Nnn, do not test my patience. Perhaps you would be a fine warrior, perhaps not. But I, I am trapped here, trapped in this domain, trapped by the accursed Primus. At first there was nothing, simply myself, drifting in the nothingless. For millenia I was frozen, in pain, unable to speak or die or see. And then, with the force of my will itself, I managed to shape this world, to craft a universe. And what is the creator of a universe without a god. But the moment I attempt leave, this realm will cease to exist without my will holding it together, and so I need someone to stay behind, to allow my escape." The creature arches back, settling on the throne, a claw pointed at Redshift. "You are a warrior? Then fine. Kill the organic creature." Frenzy gives the same look back to Redshift and then sits on Blueshifts corpse, not happy about any of this, not at all and crosses his arms defiantly."Well I work for Soundwave and that's that Laser breath." Redshift is glad at least /someone/ is playing along. After all, playing along is better than getting slagged, like Blueshift was. And it's easier to try and squeeze some information out of someone when they're not trying to kill you. "Why leave at all? You should stay, a lesser being's will could not keep all of this intact." He replies, trying to bide some time before he is forced to carry out the order. "The organic is worthless, hardly even worth the effort. Without his external armor, he wouldn't survive a single shot." Markdown snarls, "And you're not killing to kill Mr. Briar, either! We Autobots are sworn to protect innocent sentient life!" Unwittingly, he uses the word "sentient" in the wrong manner, not that that really matters right now. "Don't even think about it!" Michael Briar shakes his head, "No, I'm not really worth killing at this point. Wouldn't I be more valuable for cannon fodder for your armies Alpha Q?" He gives another bow and even goes so far as to drop to one knee, "Please, allow me to die in your name on the field of battle so that we may both earn something of value in this." "He's innocent?" Fireflight's question sounds entirely sincere. Nonetheless, the Aerialbot moves to back up Markdown, gaze flicking back and forth between Alpha Q and Redshift as if wondering which he ought to shoot first. Frenzy coughs and puts one leg over the other. "Yeah, the human's better for slave work then killin anyhow.." He seems to be getting in on the ruse. Of course, he could just be being a jerk. Markdown ums, "Well, sorta. I guess. Not really. Ah, whatever." "Why leave?" the metallic creature booms, the grinding noise of the wires behind it showing its agitation. "This land is nothing, it is meaningless. Everything here is /mine/ from my /mind/, what is there to challenge me? Where is my revenge, where is my birthright? No, I shall ascend out of this hellhole. And perhaps... perhaps these 'Autobots' will be the perfect ballast to make my escape. Or perhaps it is only the iron will of the Decepticons that can support this land. I have much to think of. But YOU!" He raises a clawed hand at Redshift. "YOU wish to be my disciple, my herald in the world beyond?" Redshift shrugs off Markdown's objections, and takes aim at the Exo suit with his gauss rifle. "You're just jealous because /I/ get to carry out Alpha Q's executions!" He says. "I would be honored, great and mighty Alpha Q!" Redshift says, lowering himself down to one knee. "I will sow fear and dissention, making the outside world ripe for your harvest. I will bring death. Death in your name!" He shouts. optics burning brightly. Michael Briar hurms, "So you control everything here with your mind?" Just for shits and giggles and to test out a theory, he thinks 'really' hard that he wants a portal back to earth. Which is true, he really does. But if Alpha Q controls this place by just thinking it, maybe that same ability is in everyone here? "You would be *scrap.*" Fireflight mutters as he shifts his aim to Redshift. Oh yes, annoying as that ranting Quint-god-wannabe is, shooting the Decepticon would be so much more satisfying... Unfortunately for Briar, his scheme has no effect. "You dare to pit your puny will against mine?" Alpha Q rears up, ascending slowly into the ceiling again. "You think what took me millenia to accomplish would be yours in minutes? Pathetic! Soon, I shall return with judgement upon your race. And leave my servant, leave to the oververse, but be warned, I shall be watching." He waves a hand at Redshift, and a strange crackling aura surrounds the Decepticon, as the strange creature vanishes into the room Markdown backs away from Redshift. "What the--what is he doing?" Frenzy optics go wide at Redshifts announcement. "Heh Red, just what the hell do you think your doin?!" He knows Galv will vaporizer the red seeker as soon as he hears of this, which makes Frenzy smirk slightly. "Have fun in Alpha Q's domain, suckers!" Redshift sneers at the others, before being zapped away to the Prime Material plane. Markdown's vision goes red, and his fists tighten with rage. "Why... that little Decepticon runt! That is the last time I work with him!" Michael Briar phiffts, "You didn't see this coming Markdown? The second he betrays Alpha Q, he's a dead mech." He walks over looking down at Blueshift, "Well, we'll need every mech we have to get out of here. Now, I can see what I can do for him, just...don't kill me when I do. Deal?" He looks over at Frenzy especally. "Better make sure *he* doesn't kill you either, if you get him back online," Fireflight comments. Report Alpha Q - Redshift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Decepticon logo is replaced by Redshift's personnel sheet, and a audio-waveform of his incoming voice-only messege. "This is Redshift. A very strange event has just occured. For those unaware, there is a bizzare singularity in area known as 'Washington State'. I was investigating Blueshift's dissapearance, and the event horizon somehow pulled me in, even though I was keeping my distance." "Within the singularity, there is another 'world', although not a complete one. Blueshift and Frenzy are there, along with a few autobots and a human. We encountered a large alien structure, which had something in it that looked sort of like a Quintesson. He called himself Alpha Q, and he had been banished to this other world for some reason. He mentioned Primus. Oh yeah, and he wants to enslave us all and use us to conquer the universe! Sounds kinda familiar... Anyway, he sent /me/ back to prepare the world for his coming, calling me his 'herald'. And he said he would be watching me, so I'm not going to stay in one place very long. I would reccomend sending a very large explosive through the singularity. Redshift, out." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------